Take Me Away
by flameleaf
Summary: Oneshot from 2 perspectives. Zemyx fluff, Rated T for yaoi themes.
1. Zexion

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. None of these characters are mine, however, the plotline is. I would appreciate advice and helpful comments. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy. **

I listen to him

True, we don't have hearts. We aren't supposed to feel, but his music paints a picture in my mind that is so beautiful, and colorful…There has to be more than emptiness inside of him. Every single day, he stops me in my tracks with his melodies. He sits in his room, alone, and strums endlessly at his instrument, singing with so lovely a voice…

I sit in front of his door, to listen….to think. I hate thinking. I get too deep, and begin to ask questions that can't be answered, and probably never will be. It kills me inside… He's so beautiful…and I'm trying not to think. 

I wonder if he feels the same way about his music…no…its too effortless for him. He plays a specific tune every time I sit by his door…always pushes me over the edge. It's too beautiful. So abnormally beautiful, and I think too much whenever I hear it. The way he starts with plucking, and goes gradually into strumming, still keeping his plucking background, but sounding ever so smooth. And the lyrics are deep with vocals have the same effect as hypnosis. I can't stay for this song….I do what I always do, and run away from beauty…from color… I run away from him. 

Never leave your place…everything is black and white…kept that way to deflate the imagination. Is it so bad that I want to learn? I- I want to understand, and I want to feel…I know I shouldn't. Nobodies can't feel…can't understand what it is to feel…Xemnas made that clear to us when we first arrived at this…this….place. No…I can't feel…I can't want…I am nothing….no one…so I put on my unwavering, emotionless exterior, and never let it fall. Well….almost never…

I'll retreat to the library after every encounter I experience with his music, and I read. I'll try to learn, and I'll fail, but Demyx….he gives me reason to believe that maybe I can…I con do anything. Maybe, I can get out of this unequivocal castle…go to more colorful places…more musical places. I could steal him away…yes…I could hold my blonde beauty instead of running from him. Deep blue waters and green foliage…..my arms wrapped around Demyx…my Demyx….fondling his soft, golden hair as he played his song. Our song…the song I used to flee from…

I don't have a heart…I'm not supposed to feel…I cant leave my dismal prison…but someday, I will….and I'll take him with me. I'm not supposed to dream, but I do…I dream of him…and of his beauty, and how one day, I'll be able to face him. 

Demyx….Take me away… 


	2. Demyx

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. None of these characters are mine, however, the plotline is. I would appreciate advice and helpful comments. Thank you for your time, and hope you enjoy. 

Yes, I hear him. 

He doesn't think I can, but I do. Whenever I play my sitar, I hear him faintly outside my door. His shoes click on the tile floors, and I hear him slide down the wall as he sits down. I hear him muttering almost silently to himself and I feel his frantic aura grow stronger. Whenever I get to one particular song, I hear his shoes clicking rapidly down the hallway. Retreating…running away…from me. 

It's his song… I was sitting alone one night after he had left, thinking of him; The way his hair falls in front of his face…is it violet? Blue? Silver? Maybe a lovely mix of all…I never can tell, but its so extravagant….and those eyes…those striking blue eyes that send chills down my spine. He hides his beauty from the world…I don't know why…anyways, I was thinking of him, and the notes just flew to my fingertips. The words fell from my mouth, creating the most beautiful tune I had ever written. Maybe that's why he runs…maybe he knows its his song…Our song.

He loves the library. Usually, its all but deserted except for him…I suppose that's why he likes it. Whenever I see him, he is always alone…always looking so angry. He scowls with hatred and covers his face to isolate himself further. All of the times, except when he is in the safety of the library. I follow him, and I watch him. I fear it's the only way I will ever be able to get close to him. He seems to have some sort of…order. A method, per-say. He reads halfway through a book, and then places it gently on the table, at which point, he gets a far off look in those deep blue eyes. His facial features will relax, and sometimes, he'll even brush his hair away from his face. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was daydreaming, but we're just…

"Nobodies…Never leave your place…deflate the imagination…we cant feel…cant dream" Xemnas makes sure we understand this the first night we reside in the castle. I don't understand though…if this is true, then how can I so vividly imagine him placing his book on the table, noticing me behind the bookshelf, sweeping me into his arms and taking me away. He would sweep me off to a more colorful land. He would hold me in his arms, with his beautiful hair brushing lightly over my skin. We could read together, and I would play him my song…and neither of us would have to run away. 

Then again, maybe I'm just crazy. Whoever put me here must have one cracked sense of humor. No emotion, unequivocal, black and white. My own living hell…too bad…sorry to burst their bubble, but I see more. Violet-grey hair and sea blue eyes…He stands and walks briskly away from his book…from the library…from me…with his unwavering, emotionless shell, 

I don't have a heart. I'm not supposed to feel…I cant leave this dismal prison, but maybe, somehow, I will…and I'll take him with me. I'm not supposed to dream, but I do. I dream of him…and of his beauty, and how one day, I'll be able to face him. 

Zexion…Take me away. 


End file.
